


Not now Oh Rao not now

by DratonScales



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Masturbation, Omegaverse, set during season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DratonScales/pseuds/DratonScales
Summary: While in Kasnia ,with Lena, Kara goes into a sudden rut. That in itself would be problems enough for the blonde reporter but the thing is Lena has no clue Kara is an alpha at all. She and the rest of the world think that sweet Kara Danvers is a beta, while supergirl is an alpha. So how will Kara manage to keep her secret from Lena when they are trapped in kasnia together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 555





	Not now Oh Rao not now

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first try at this type of fic I hope it isn't too bad. It's also my first fic in this fandom and my first fic on ao3. I'm a bit rusty on writing so I just hope this isn't too bad.

CHAPTER ONE

Kara sat in her hotel room staring at the door she wanted so desperately to get up to go to Lena. That was the last thing she should do though. Not when she was like this not when she’s in the early stages of her rut. ‘How did I end up in this mess’ she thought to herself as she flopped back onto the cushy bed. 

It had all started with the trip to Kasnia. She and Lena were investigating Lex’s warehouse there. Everything had been going well until it all turned out to be a trap. THat was all fine though they could handle that. It as pretty much just a normal day for them. There was nothing new about fighting random supervillians. The problem was that they had discovered the existence of some red daughter. And Kara discovered the room filled with photos of her, of her friends and family of her and Lena. In the moment that she saw those photos hung on the grubby wall her heart had stopped, either that or it had started beating so fast that she couldn’t feel it. Which ever it was it terrified her. She had stood there frozen unable to move or do anything other than stare at the wall. Then she had heard Lena’s voice down the hall, headed towards her. 

That had snapped her out of it. She ran to Lena, not to see her but to stop her. She was suddenly more afraid of Lena seeing that room than she was afraid of the self destruct sequence counting down. Kara was used to facing the possibility of death, at this point in her superhero career she wasn’t really scared of near death experiences. What she was scared of was losing Lena of Lena finding out that she is in fact supergirl. Kara had gone to great lengths to hide her identity, even from Lena. She even went as far as to mask her scent and make it seem that she’s a beta not an alpha. Supergirl was an alpha while Kara Danvers was a beta. Supergirl was brave while Kara Danvers tended to run and hide during danger. Supergirl didn’t wear glasses, Kara Danvers did. There were a lot of things she did to hide her identity and if Lena saw that room it would all be for nothing. It would destroy her friendship with Lena and Lena would probably never forgive her for lying for so long. 

It was that fear, that fear of losing Lena had Kara’s adrenaline spiking. It had her acting rashly and nearly letting herself get caught in the explosion. During her fight with Eve, well Eves, she had started to feel her inner alpha in the back of her brain. Telling her to punch harder to hurt Eve more for endangering her and Lena’s relationship. That should have been Kara’s first clue. She should have realized then what was about to happen and should have called Alex before it was too late. But she hadn’t realized, she had just kept going. She was oblivious to how the sudden adrenaline rush was pushing her into a rut. She was too busy fighting Eve to realize it. If she had realized she could have flown to the deo and picked up rut blockers before it fully hit and before Lena even realized that she was gone. She had time, she could have used the explosion to her advantage, Lena would have been searching for her and Kara would have slipped out of Kasnia and flown at top speed to the deo. 

The only thing was that she didn’t realize that she was about to go into rut until after the fight and after the explosion. It was only when Lena came rushing towards her and hugged her that Kara realized. A certain specific part of Kara realized. A part of her that very much liked the way Lena smelled. It was the familiar uncomfortable tightening of her pants that told her what was happening. When Lena had pulled back from the hug she took Kara’s hand and lead them towards the jet. They were leaving. They were leaving on a near 15 hour plane ride and Kara was headed into a rut. She needed to do something and fast. So with Lena’s eyes focused on the plane in front of them Kara slipped off her glasses and used a shot of heat vision to hit the jet’s fuel system. She blew up the jet. She had just effectively trapped them in Kasnia. 

Lena simply stopped and looked at the jets smoldering pieces with her mouth agape. “Eve or Lex must have somehow sabotaged the jet.” Kara offered, she scratched the back of her head and hoped that she was acting innocent enough. It was getting rather hard to focus o n acting. Her rut was quickly approaching she could feel it with every second. Her inner alpha was getting louder and her pants getting more and more uncomfortable. “I’m going to call Alex I bet she and the deo can do something to help us.” 

“I uh yeah you do that, I’m going to go look for a jeep we can take, we need to get out of here fast. Those explosions are going to attract Kasnian military forces.” Lena was going into problem solving mode. She was going to assess the situation and find the best way out of it. Kara hoped that when she called Alex she would be able to make sure that Alex can stop Lena if her plan leads them to another plane. 

Kara waited until Lena had walked away to dial her sister’s number. “Hey Alex, I have a problem.”

“What is it Kara? Did you break your stove again?” Alex sounded a bit annoyed. Kara supposed that was warranted since it was likely in the middle of Alex's work day back in America. 

“No I’ve got a real problem. Me and Lena are stuck in kasnia, I kind of blew up Lena’s jet because I’m going into rut and I need rut blockers I can’t get on a plane with her.” Kara was trying to jam everything she needed to tell Alex into one nonsensical sentence. She hoped that Her sister understood the gist of it. Kara could feel her head becoming fuzzier with her inner alpha shouting at her telling her ‘screw it forget about hiding tell Lena she’s an alpha. An Alpha’s alpha stop acting like a beta.’ 

“You’re in rut you’ve trapped yourself in another country and now you need my help. Ok. I can’t get rut blockers but I think I can at least help keep Lena busy while you ahem sort through your rut on your own. There’s a large city near where the deo shows you are, and I think if I give Lena a semi real deo mission then you should be able to take things into your own hands.” Kara heard Alex try to hide a snicker at the last part. 

Alex had followed her word, that’s how Kara found herself where she was. Lena had only left about a minute before and Kara was waiting. She was waiting until she had heard Lena leave the building. She knew that the second she took off her pants, and started she would be effectively turning off her super senses. She wouldn’t notice if Lena came back in because she forgot something. In an attempt to avoid that situation she waited. It was odd that she was in this predicament. Waiting for Lena to leave so that she could touch herself. She almost felt like she was back in high school, right after she had first presented trying to get ‘alone time’ and not get caught by Eliza or Alex. Except this was much weirder. The more she thought about Lena walking in on her the more aroused she was getting. 

By now her pheromones must have completely worn off her fake beta pheromones. She was practically scenting the whole room because of her rut. She hadn’t had one like this in a long time. She only hoped that she would be able to handle this on her own today. If she couldn’t she wasn’t sure what she would do when Lena got back. 

The moment Kara’s super hearing heard Lena saying goodbye to the door man Kara was in action. She tugged her shirt over her head and made short work of pulling her pants off, her bra was quickly flung across the room. Leaving her in just her boxers. She had a game plan for this. She could not just rush and get herself off, that wouldn't help her rut. That would likely just make it worse. She had to work herself up she had to start slow and try to trick her body into relaxing into her rut. And if she paired that relaxation with good enough fantasies she could just trick her body into letting her knot, even without an omega there to properly trigger it. 

Kara leaned back against the pillows, she was sitting against the headboard of the bed. She flicked the tv on to some random show hoping that the noise of the tv would both stop any hotel staff from trying to enter the room and keep any of the other guests from hearing her. Kara leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She slowly let her fingers drift up her thigh, imagining they were someone else's hands. She let her hands drift over her bulge, not quite letting her fingers touch her cock, just letting them graze close enough that she could feel it. The same way one might when another person stands just a centimeter or so away. It's a ghost of a feeling. It's teasing and slow. 

She won't’ touch herself fully until she can create a fantasy. Something simple, at least to start. She imagines a woman with long black hair, she doesn't really think of her face, not yet. Just of her hair her hands and the curves of her body. She imagined the woman’s hands in the place of her own as she began to stroke herself over the fabric of her boxers. She wouldn’t take herself out yet, not until she had built herself up enough. She took a moment like that just imagining the woman’s hands stroking her before she finally allowed her hand to dip inside her boxers and free her member. Kara let out a small sigh of relief as she kicked off her boxers onto the floor. Her cock standing fully erect in her hand. Kara kept her eyes closed as she let her fingers wander across her cock. She was easing herself into the sensation of being touched without the barrier of fabric. She let out a small grunt when she dragged her thumb across the slit. She let out a moan when she finally wrapped her fist around her cock. 

Kara let her fantasy go from there. She imagined the woman sitting straddling her legs as she pumped her fist around Kara’s member. Kara would sit there letting the woman have her way with her letting the woman tease her as Kara watched her. Watched those green eyes blown with lust, watch how the woman would bite her lip like she always did around Kara. Her fantasy was evolving. The woman taking shape, turning more into Lena. Into the very woman Kara was trying to hide her status from. Usually when this happened, when her fantasies would transform into Lena she would feel guilty but now in the midst of her rut she only felt need. The need for Lena to be there with her. 

Kara wondered what Lena’s hands would feel like. She knew they were soft and sometimes cold, often cold. She wondered what that would feel like touching her. Would Lena’s chilly hands add to the sensation. Would Lena do this, would she sit there teasing Kar slowly stroking her making her beg Lena to make her cum. Kara’s hand sped up it’s movements as she dove further into the fantasy. 

Kara’s head was flooded with hypotheticals. Hypothetical questions about what Lena would do if it was real. Would she scoot down the bed and replace her hand with her mouth. Kara squeezed her eyes closed and let out an almost guttural moan. Were Lena's lips soft, they always looked soft. She could imagine how good it would feel when Lena gave her head. How wet and warm Lena’s mouth would be. How Lena would use one hand on the base of her cock while her mouth would work it's way down her cock. How Lena would look up at her and hollow her cheeks. Kara’s hips jumped from the bed. She was getting close. She wasn’t going to knot this time she never did on her first orgasm. Kara let out a shaky breath as she thought of how Lena would moan around her shaft. How it would feel to have Lena deep throat her. She wondered if Lena would let her thread her hands in her hair when she came. She could see it. Lena with her head bobbing between Kara’s legs, Kara with her hand in Lena’s hair guiding her. Her legs were shaking she was cumming. Hard and fast. Lena’s name burst past her lips as she came. When she came down from her orgasm she realized she’d just cum all over her abs. 

She had hoped that the first orgasm would be enough to stop the pain in her groin, the pain that always came with her rut but it hadn’t. Apparently this time the only thing that would help was to knot. Kara tried not to let herself get frustrated. She needed to stay relaxed, stay calm, well as calm as someone who was insanely turned on could be. It was only a few minutes before Kara found herself needing to go again. This time she already had a fantasy in mind. It’s one she’d played out a thousand times over in her head. 

This time as Kara wrapped her hand around her cock she added just a little more pressure. This time Lena was straddling her. Grinding against her. She could feel Lena’s slick heat. She could feel how wet the omega was. Unlike her last fantasy this time Lena’s body was in focus. Kara’s mind focused on Lena’s chest. On how Lena's boobs moved every time Lena’s hips jumped. Kara had a thing for Lena’s boobs. She couldn’t help it, they were just perfect, so very perfect. Kara often found herself wondering if there were any freckles on them, like the ones on Lena’s neck. If it was real Kara would lean up and take her time worshiping Lena’s breast. Leaving hickeys and taking time to lavish attention on both of them, until Lena was writhing in her lap. Begging her to just fuck her. Begging her to stop teasing. She'd listen of course. There was no way that she would be able to say no to Lena when she was like that. 

She’d flip them both, with a burst of super speed. She’d pin Lena’s hands above her and tell her to hold onto the headboard. She’d throw Lena’s legs over her shoulders and she’d slide her hole cock into Lena in one stroke. She could imagine how tight Lena would be, how wet she would be, how Lena’s walls would squeeze her with every thrust. She’d start with short thrusts. She’d speed up though. Not fast, no she’d want to go just fast enough to make Lena moan to make Lena want more. She’d tease them both. She’d have Lena begging before she’d start speeding up her thrusts. She’d start fucking Lena harder until Lena’s words turned to moans, until neither of them could form any coherent thoughts. Until the only thing that Kara could think about was the heaven between Lena’s legs. 

Eventually Lena would let go of the headboard. She’d wrap her arms around Kara’s back and she’d scratch down her back with every thrust. It wouldn’t hurt not with her kryptonian skin but it would feel oh so good. And Kara in her desperation to knot Lena would pick them both up on her knees and she’d wrap Lena's legs around her waist. She’d fuck Lena and the headboard into the wall. With each thrust her knot would start to grow. She’d nip at Lena’s neck. She wanted to bite her, she’d want to mate her. She’d pull Lena's hair and make her expose more of her neck for Kara. She’d kiss and suck on Lena’s neck as she kept thrusting. She’d get faster though. She’d get rougher too, not so rough as to be painful for Lena but just enough to make the other woman sore. Outside of her fantasy her knot was starting to inflate. The mere idea of being with Lena of being able to knot Lena was enough to get her body to let her form her knot. 

In her mind she could hear Lena’s breathy moans transform into near screams the closer she got to her own orgasm and the bigger Kara’s knot became. Kara would have to act fast before her knot was too big to slip inside of Lena. She’d start using bursts of her superspeed. Fast enough to make her vibrate. Lena would throw her head back her body going taught as she came, and as Lena did with one hard thrust Kara would push her knot in. She was coming again, this time it was harder. Her knot clenching and unclenching as she came all over herself and the nice sheets of the hotel bed. If she wasn’t so far gone in her fantasy she’d feel bad about ruining the sheets but she didn’t care right now. Not when she could imagine how well Lena would hold her knot how she’d fill Lena. How Lena’s screams would turn to near drunken moans and how Kara would put her head on Lena’s shoulder as she filled the other woman. 

Kara was using one hand to squeeze her knot, to give it the pressure it needed to at least partially imitate what Lena’s walls would do to it. Kara wasn’t sure how long this orgasm lasted. All she knew was that by the end she felt sated. This wasn’t a full rut but it was a short intense part of one. She would probably have to rub a few more out during the day but she had as Alex often put it ‘popped her knot’ and that was enough to make her half rut manageable. She needed to clean herself up take a shower then call Alex. Kara didn't want to look down and see the mess she could feel on herself. All that really mattered was he was finally soft. And the pain of her rut had passed. Se sill fell the slight need though. She would see if she could get off again when she took her shower. 

For the moment though Kara simply laid back and let herself breathe. She could feel her pheromones toning down. After she was cleaned up she could probably use some of her beta spray and successfully hid her scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think constructive thoughts only please. I have a plan for future chapters but before I start writing those I wanted too see everyone's thoughts on this one.


End file.
